


Trust Doesn't Come Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short, Steo Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo talk and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Doesn't Come Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Steo Week 2015: Firsts  
> First kiss.

Stiles' eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyes shifting and roaming over the wooden flooring, his eyes slowly focusing on his surroundings and his mind still hazy. 

He was on the floor, curled up again the sofa, where Malia was. He glanced up at her, smiling softly at her sleeping form. They had broken up months ago, their relationship simply not working out for the both of them. Mutual and easy. But that didn't mean he didn't care for her anymore. Smiling tenderly at her, she laid across the sofa, peaceful and silent, with exception for the soft breaths and gentle snores, with a blanket tucked around her. 

He slowly stood up, his ears catching the sound of book falling. He frowned looking down. Right. The copy of the 'Dread Doctors' novel had been perched on his lap and he hadn't noticed. With a sigh, he bent down, picking up the script and placed it on a nearby coffee table, careful not wake anyone. 

He had finished the book and there was nothing- no hallucinations, no nothing. The story was intriguing- terrifying even, especially at how painfully similar the events of the novel were to what was happening in Beacon hills. As if they needed this after months of peace, their supernatural lives being muted with the lack of danger. 

Stiles glanced around the room, his eyes falling on all the pack members; Scott and Kira cuddling, asleep, on a separate couch, Liam lying on the floor against it. Lydia was slouched against an armchair the book perched on her lap. And Theo-

Stiles froze. 

A slight breeze fell across the room, causing Stiles to turn to the direction of it. The door was open.

Frowning, Stiles approached the door cautiously, peeking around the corner quietly. Well, he tried. Unfortunately werewolf senses were too much for even Stiles to sneak past. 

Theo was leaning against the rail, standing on the deck quietly, as if he were thinking. His back was to Stiles, and even if Theo did hear him, he didn't say anything. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles said, his voice blunt and cold. A bit more unfriendlier than intended, but he didn't care. 

"Thinking." Theo replied simply, not even bothering to turn to face Stiles. 

"It's a bit cold for that isn't it?" Theo shrugs, but doesn't say anything. 

Stiles approached Theo, his footsteps echoing from the wooden planks he walked across, the old wood creaking beneath his feet. Stiles stood beside Theo, turning to him. "What are you thinking about?" 

Theo shakes his head, a small smile gracing his lips as he said so, still not turning to Stiles, his gaze fixed on the dark porch in front of them, which was poorly lit by the half-broken lamp-post. The light casted a dull yellow light over the small garden, but wasn't quite strong enough to reach Stiles and Theo. 

"The Chimeras, these Dread Doctors..." Theo started.

"And getting into the pack?" Stiles added, raising his brows as Theo, who grimaced at the remark. It was a silent for a few seconds.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Theo asked softly, his eyes casted down on his hands. 

Stiles shakes his head, scoffing at the question. "Why can't I trust you?" Stiles mimicked Theo's question incredulously, his arms folding over the railing as he leaned against it. 

"Oh I don't know Theo, a kid I've known from the fourth grade suddenly shows up with claws and fangs intact after ten years, claiming to have bitten by an Alpha- who was killed by of his own betas, twins for a matter a fact." Stiles shakes his head in disbelief, "And just shows up to Beacon hills, wanting in our pack just like that?- Not to mention how you coincidentally just show up at the same time as these fucking Dread Doctors-." Stiles takes a breath, shaking his head with a smile filled with sarcasm as he turns to Theo. "Should I go on?"

Theo looks away, biting his lip, wincing at the list. "Well if you put it like that..." He says simply.

Stiles exhales, shifting his folded arms on the railing to a more comfortable position. He doesn't say anything. 

Theo sighs. 

"It's just that- I've been alone for such a long time. Only to rely on myself and myself alone. No one's there for me, I'm not as lucky as Scott." Theo says, his voice tired, tinged with remorse. Stiles purses his lips.

"I need a pack, Stiles. I can't be alone anymore. I don't what'll it take for me to gain your trust, but I'm willing to do whatever." Theo says, his voice soft yet laced with determination. Stiles swallows a dry lump in his throat. He knew that being alone was the worst feeling in the world- no one to turn to, no one to trust. Theo obviously hadn't told his parents about his supernatural side- not that he blamed him. Telling Melissa and his dad about the supernatural took time and was difficult. But they made it through. He didn't know if Theo's parents would be as understanding. 

"Theo..." Stiles presses gently, a contrast to his tone from earlier. Theo turns to him, the both of them finally making eye contact.

"I... I'm sorry but I can't." Stiles shifted uncomfortably, flexing his fingers as he held them together, his arm balanced over the railing. "Trust doesn't come easy for me." 

Theo offers him a soft smile, glancing down at Stiles' hands. "It's okay." 

Stiles doesn't know why he feels guilt at the statement. Chills run down his spine and he shudders, teeth shattering at the sudden breeze that brushed against him. So he changes the topic. 

"It sure is cold out here, how are you holding up?" Stiles asks, shivering slightly, only now just noticing the cold and goosebumps that now crawl up his arms, turning to the werewolf who stayed stoic, unaffected by the cold. Hell, he didn't even seem to notice it. 

Theo smirks at him, "I'm a werewolf, Stiles. We don't get cold easy." 

Stiles huffed, rubbing his palms together, "Well sorry for asking." He mumbles, dwindling his thumbs together, glancing down, pouting slightly. Theo's lip twitches upwards at the sight. 

"Here." Stiles startles as Theo's hands wrap around his, the sudden flood of heat comforting and calm. Stiles frowns, looking up at Theo's face. He should take his hands away- but it _is_ too cold. 

"...Thanks." Stiles mumbles, Theo's thumb tracing the top of his hand. It's...soothing.

Only now does Stiles realise how close they are; Their sides touching, Theo's hands wrapped around Stiles's, their heads only inches away from one another's. Stiles takes a breath, tearing his eyes away from their hands and up to Theo. Only, this time he looks back.

They gaze thoughtfully into each other's eyes and seconds pass, Stiles searching Theo's for any sign of deceit, evil or anything- Anything that makes him seem untrustworthy, a danger to them. 

He finds nothing.

Theo's lips are on his, and Stiles' on his. Neither of them knew who made the first move. 

Their lips press against each other gently, the kiss tender and...sweet. Their eyes were closed as they moved against each other, Theo's hands making their way to Stiles' hips, gently pulling him closer. He could feel Theo smile slightly into the kiss, his soft lips parting slightly against his.

Stiles withdrew, resting his forehead on Theo's, who's eyes were still close as if he were still in the moment. Stiles didn't know what just happened but-

"I'm sorry." Stiles says, swallowing the dry lump in his throat. He screws his eyes shut and pulls away. "I can't."

So he walks away.

Leaving Theo alone on the deck. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
